


Sweet Dreams

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Snape has a sharp knife, Spinner's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: Wormtail comes to Spinner's End.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this Tumblr Post](https://serosvit.tumblr.com/post/617643776203227136/marshmallowmcgonagall-serosvit-severus) by [serosvit](https://serosvit.tumblr.com/).

Moonlight glinted off the blade, and dark eyes watched where the tip hung a hairsbreadth above the jugular of his associate. The sharpness of the knife was such that should it slip, the penetration would be known only by the spilling of blood across skin.

Long fingers tightened their grasp on the ebony hilt. It wouldn’t do to be foolish. Snape moved the knife, and with a sound none could hear, the need for Pettigrew to shave in the morning was lessened. 

Snape didn’t need a Silencing Charm to cover his footsteps across the bedroom floor, but he had cast one on the room out of consideration for expectations. His fingers wrapped around the wooden door handle smoothed by decades of use, and the hinges in need of oiling were denied another protest.

He walked onto the landing and was about to close the door when he looked back at the supine form of Pettigrew on the small bed. The white light of the full moon held no regard for the threadbare curtains and glanced off Pettigrew’s balding head. 

“I do hope you find the lodgings to your satisfaction,” said Snape.

An involuntary whimper came from inside the room along with the rustling of crisp sheets being crumpled by sweating hands. Wisely, Pettigrew didn’t turn his head to see if the door was still open.

Snape’s thumb stroked the hilt of the knife as moonlight appeared to pour from the blade to the floor.

“How rude of me,” Snape drawled. “I ought to wish you—what is it?—oh yes: sweet dreams, Wormtail.”

Snape closed the door and sheathed the knife. Perhaps he would lift the Silencing Charms in a few days’ time. It wouldn’t do for his guest to be disturbed in the night by rusty door hinges and creaking floorboards.


End file.
